


with an angel voice, the devil in disguise

by moonmotels



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, but theres sex!, misty cries a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/pseuds/moonmotels
Summary: "Just thought you’d want the image of Misty riding some dude on our couch for your little made up fantasy, Cordelia." Jealousy and unrequited crushes never mix well, do they?





	with an angel voice, the devil in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> based on the anon prompt: "I would die if you wrote jealous Cordelia pre-relationship (somebody hits on Misty or something) that ends in confessing feelings and some good ole smut;)" i took this and ran........ very far with it. hope you enjoy!

 

_babe, there's something tragic about you_

_something so magic about you_

don't you agree?

***

Subtlety is not one of Cordelia’s strong suits.

It seems, to everyone except the one person that mattered most, that Cordelia Goode is in _love_ with Misty Day. Even Mallory- the sweetest yet newest member of the coven had a hard time accepting that her Supreme and Misty hadn’t “like, gotten their shit together yet.” Cordelia prided herself on remaining stoic in the face of danger, literally sacrificing herself for the world that one time but, you know, no big deal compared to how weak in the knees she got when thinking about Misty.

“Cordelia?” Zoe tentatively stood in the doorway to her office, not wanting to interrupt anything important.

Truthfully, Zoe hadn’t interrupted much, unless you counted pining over Misty for the twelfth time that hour. The paperwork haphazardly strewn across Cordelia’s desk was just something to create the illusion that she wasn’t currently harboring an honest to god _crush_ like a goddamn teenager.

She shuffled a few files in front of her and leaned back in her chair. Gesturing for Zoe to come in, she looked up and smiled at one of her favorite council members. “What’s up?”

Zoe smiled back warmly. The relationship that had blossomed between the two of them felt like a weird version of mother and daughter that truthfully worked out well for both of them. “A couple of us are going out tonight for dinner to celebrate Madison’s half birthday, and I was wondering if you wanted to come. It should be super laid back.”

Cordelia huffed out a small laugh, hoping it wasn’t noticeable. Laid back and Madison weren’t exactly two things she’d string together in a sentence. They’d probably come stumbling in around 4am so drunk they couldn’t see straight, and Cordelia would have to pretend to be disappointed in them. But really, she doesn’t mind her girls letting loose. God knows she needed it sometimes. She dwelled on the invitation for a moment, but ultimately knew she couldn’t risk a night of irresponsibility, she was the _Supreme_ for fucks sake.

No matter how hard she wanted to knock back 15 shots of top shelf bourbon, forget about the way her body ached for Misty’s embrace, and find the closest person that looked like a knockoff version of her.

 _No_ , she decided inwardly. That wasn’t an option.

Sitting up a little further, she slid her glasses up her nose and flashed Zoe a small smile. “No, thank you. I appreciate the invitation, but,” she gestured towards all the paperwork, “I’m very busy.”

Zoe merely nodded, probably knowing full well Cordelia kept her paperwork so ahead of schedule that there was barely any to file. She began to head out of the room when Cordelia stopped her to ask, “Who’s going, so I know not to expect them for dinner?”

Zoe paused for a moment, running through the list in her head. “Me, Madison, Coco, Mallory, obviously. Queenie, that new girl Sarah. And um,” she paused, flashing Cordelia a quick look of sorrow before continuing, “Misty.”

One thing Cordelia would never understand is the way Madison and Misty had seemingly mended their fractured relationship and were now somehow a loose definition of the word ‘friends’. Compared to the time when they were at each other’s throats 24/7, she guessed this was better. Who knows, maybe swapping stories of prolonged visits to Hell can really bond people.

Cordelia let out a puff of air, once again hoping it hadn’t been noticeable. “Okay,” she nodded. “Have fun please. Don’t let Madison dance on a table again and break another ankle.”

Zoe chuckled, “Yeah the broken ankle she still blames on the shoes? I’ll keep my eye out. And I’ll look out for Misty too.”

Cordelia opened her mouth to reply but Zoe had already left, leaving her feeling dizzy and quite frankly, a mess. She rubbed her temples and tried to rid her mind of the idea of Misty in a short dress and heels, dancing to who knows what in a club that Madison was inevitably going to drag everyone to. Her long legs swaying her in the middle of the dance floor, cheeks flushed from the alcohol, hands in her hair as she danced _and_ -

Cordelia pinched the bridge of her nose and decided she’d made the right choice. Sighing, she organized the small mess on her desk and went down to the greenhouse before dinner.

Dinner was a quiet affair that she got through relatively easily, save for when the girls left and she caught a glimpse of Misty wearing the shortest black dress Madison owned, who must have lent it in lieu of Misty’s usual attire, which was not exactly club friendly. They must have even done their makeup together, because Misty’s face glowed a little more than normal and she looked so positively radiant that Cordelia knew she was absolutely fucked.

That night she tried to retire to bed early, knowing she couldn’t handle the way Misty would inevitably come stumbling in, looking adorable as she rambled on about the plants in her greenhouse and the beautiful stars in the sky; something she normally did when she drank a little too much.

Cordelia wished she didn’t know this much about Misty. Everything Misty had done and would ever do kept Cordelia awake at night, and she often wondered if it would’ve been easier to never have known Misty in the first place than to be stuck in this limbo between strength and weakness that still wakes her up in the middle of the night and makes her heart _hurt_.

The possibility of a good night’s sleep was wrenched from her when she was awoken by a not so quiet bang on her door at 2:30am. She heard hushed whispering that she immediately recognized as Madison and Zoe, who seemed to be arguing in front of her door. She paused before opening it, knowing that Madison somehow gets even more unbearable when she drinks. She would never understand Zoe’s attraction, but to each their own.

“Yes?” Cordelia blinked against the harsh light in the hallway.

“Cordy! I can’t believe you didn’t celebrate with us. Too busy diddling yourself over swampy?” Madison slurred out. Zoe poked her sharply in the ribs and she squeaked. “Madison, shut up. Can we go to bed?” She looked at Cordelia and apologized silently behind Madison’s back.

“No, we gotta tell Miss Supreme what her little protégé is about to do downstairs.” Madison looked pointedly at Cordelia.

“Misty?” Cordelia’s heart seized. “What did you do to her?” Her eyes flickered between the two of them.

“Nothing,” Zoe said, too quickly. She pulled on Madison’s arm, who stumbled and answered, “No, Cordy, we didn’t do anything to her. She’s doing it to herself. She managed to pull a solid 8.5 and convince him to come home with her. Maybe I’m better for her image than you are,” At this, Madison poked Cordelia square in the chest, who recoiled back like she’d been slapped.

Cordelia mentally stumbled over her words, not knowing exactly how to move forward with the conversation while her head was riddled with images of Misty and some _man_. She blinked back the tears that threatened to spill and as evenly as could manage, began speaking. “Whatever Misty is doing under my household is none of our business, but what I will not stand for is your disrespect, especially at this hour in the morning. You will not speak to your superior like this, so you can leave. Now, please. Go to bed.” With finality, she glared at the both of them looking like deer caught in headlights.

Madison couldn’t resist a parting crack at Cordelia’s stoic exterior, slurring “Fine, just thought you’d want the image of Misty riding some dude on our couch for your little made up fantasy, Cordelia.” Cordelia gripped the doorframe so hard it splintered underneath her fingers, and she held back every urge to swing a fist across Madison’s face.

“Zoe, get her out of my sight.”

Zoe finally unfroze and pulled Madison’s arm towards the direction of their bedroom. She glanced back apologetically and Cordelia shook her head. They could deal with the consequences in the morning.

She attempted to lie back down but now she was wide awake, her mind flooded with images of Misty and a stranger in her house. On her couch. Doing god knows what right at this very instant.

Her eyes snapped open. There was no way she’d be able to sleep now. Her body vibrated and seethed with anger. Cordelia even lifted a hand to make sure her magic wasn’t sparking enough to catch fire to her bedsheets. How _dare_ a man ever take advantage of Misty’s kindness and weasel his way home with her. _She’s too nice to tell him to fuck off_. Cordelia’s mind was soon hyper fixated on the idea of a man sliding his hand up Misty’s thigh, innocent and unassuming. Brushing his hands through her hair and whispering in her ear about how sexy he thought she was. _How much he wanted to fuck her._ Jealousy rocketed its way through Cordelia’s body, sneaking its tendrils around her heart and _squeezing_ as she lay there, hopelessly.

Cordelia had never in her life wanted to commit a sin as badly as she did right now.

Taking deep breaths in and out through her nose, she tried to relax and remind herself that Misty was not hers, and never will be. For starters, no one would ever be good enough for Misty. That much is fact. Second, she couldn’t just admit her feelings, Misty was still fragile and didn’t need Cordelia’s unrequited crush ruining her delicate healing process. If Misty ever so desired to let Cordelia have her heart, Cordelia would have no choice but to handle it with the utmost care.

Before long, Cordelia’s staring up at her ceiling was interrupted when she noticed her cheeks suddenly felt wet. _Oh._  Surprised at her uncharacteristic tears, she brushed them away and sniffled once before mentally berating herself for crying over someone like she was in middle school. She rolled over on her side and clutched a pillow, sobbing into it before attempting to close her eyes again.

Her sleep was once again stolen from her when she heard a male’s hushed voice, sounding unreasonably angry and bold for the late hour. A few seconds later the front door slammed and reverberated through the household. Cordelia shifted on her bed to sit up. She made out the sound of light footsteps come up the grand staircase and make their way across the landing towards the room next to hers. _Misty’s room_. Cordelia opted to stay in her bed until she heard the sound of sniffling when Misty passed her doorway, and quickly shot out of bed to swing the door open.

“Misty?” The bright lights in the hall made her blink once again, and suddenly there Misty was, in all her glory. Having caught her off guard, Misty stumbled a little and grasped the wall to steady herself. Cordelia wanted to reach out and hold her. Her heart skipped when she saw Misty smile through the tears she was desperately trying to wipe off her face.

Misty suddenly looked nervous, so small and exposed in the hallway this early in the morning. “M’sorry- his slammin’ the door must have woken you up. I know you like your beauty sleep,” She chuckled. “You can go back to bed.” Her hair shone under the light and Cordelia had to stop and ask herself if she was dreaming. Angels like this didn’t exist outside of dreams.

“No, no,” Cordelia never wanted Misty to feel bad about anything ever. “I was already awake.” Misty ran a hand through her hair and squinted. “Ah, okay. You must have heard his yellin’ too?”

Cordelia fidgeted with the silk seam of her robe. “Only a little. Do you want to talk about it?”

Wide eyes met hers and Misty shook her head. “I don’t wanna bother you, Miss Cordelia, you got your own issues.” “Misty, please,” Cordelia admitted, “I won’t be able to sleep until I know you’re okay.”

Misty sucked in a breath and looked pointedly at the floor. “It’s not that I don’t want to tell you,” she whispered, “I just don’t want you to be mad at me.” Cordelia froze. “Why would I ever be mad at you?” Misty shrugged her shoulders once and didn’t make any effort to explain herself.

Cordelia finally broke down and reached out to grasp Misty’s wrist lightly. “Please, come talk to me.” Cordelia thanked every god in the world that Misty allowed herself to be pulled into the room with little resistance. She paused in the doorway for a moment and asked, “Would you like some tea?” Misty sniffled again and nodded affirmatively. Cordelia knew now she’ll spend the rest of her life asking Misty if she needs anything. _My heart? It’s already yours._

Returning with two steaming mugs, Cordelia’s knees almost buckled when she saw Misty in the middle of her bed, looking so tiny and fragile that she felt like crying. Misty tucked her legs underneath her and reached out for a mug, a silent thank you in her expression. Softly, she started talking once Cordelia settled across from her. “It was stupid of me to even think that he just wanted to hang out.” _You’re not stupid. You’re perfect. Exquisitely so._ Cordelia swallowed down every urge to begin telling Misty every desire she had to hold her in her arms and protect her from now until the end of eternity, but she was afraid that if she started talking she wouldn’t stop. She merely shook her head instead. “It’s dumb but I’m not used to any type of attention, ya know, Delia? Not when I’m with Madison or Zoe.” Cordelia sucked in a breath. No one in the world could even hold a candle to Misty.

She continued, “And he was nice, you know? A real gentleman like my mama told me I’d meet one day,” Misty bit her bottom lip and furrowed her brow. “I didn’t even know it was goin’ south until he tried to slide his hand up my thigh and I stopped him.” Cordelia was suddenly struck with uncontrollable rage, and had to take in a few deep shuddering breaths before she stopped seeing red behind her eyelids. “You did the right thing, Mist. He shouldn’t have expected anything from you.” Misty’s eyes shone with tears and she shrugged her shoulders. “No, I should have known. He was tellin’ me all night how pretty I looked and I ate it up like my gators when I feed them.” She laughed softly, her voice breaking lightly at the end. Carefully setting her mug down on the side table, she pulled her knees up to her chest and tilted her head so that her eyes pierced right through into Cordelia’s soul. Cordelia never wanted to look away.

Neither said anything for a moment and Cordelia thought Misty was gathering the will to leave when she suddenly began crying harder. “ _M_ -Misty?” She scrambled to pull her into an awkward embrace that proved sufficient for the time being. Misty leaned into her and mumbled out, “M’so sorry, Cordelia. This isn’t your problem.” Cordelia rocked them back and forth slowly, shaking her head and replying, “Don’t apologize. Tell me what happened next.”

Misty took a deep breath and replied, “I tried to keep watching the movie he put on but he tried to kiss me and I shoved him off me,” her body trembled and Cordelia gripped her even harder. “And he got mad and called me a prude, which I guess is true. That’s when he left. And here I am.” Cordelia could feel the tension rolling through her body and she had to choose her next words carefully as if she wasn’t planning fifteen ways to kill this man and make his death look like an accident. “Misty, honey, nothing you did was your fault. Nothing. Are you okay now?” Misty pulled back slightly to look at her. “You mean that? You’re not mad at me for bringing him here?” Cordelia shut her eyes and shook her head back and forth. “Nothing you have done or will ever do will make me mad. You’re the best person I know.”

Misty began tracing circles on Cordelia’s forearm. “Then can I tell you something?”

It grew so silent that Cordelia could hear a pin drop. “Yes, anything.” Misty dropped her gaze from Cordelia’s face. “It’s not that I didn’t want to have someone kiss me tonight,” she paused, retracting her fingers from Cordelia’s forearm. She missed the contact immediately. “It’s just that he’s not the person I _wanted_ to kiss me.” Cordelia’s throat constricted.

She briefly wondered if the Supremacy came with a clause that states **glowing health not applicable when the love of your life is in your arms, admitting that _maybe_ you’re the person she wants to kiss. Because really and truly, Cordelia thinks she’s had an aneurysm that very moment.

“Oh?” She breathed out, not sure what else to add to Misty’s statement.

“ _My God_ , Cordelia.” Misty pulled out of her embrace and Cordelia nearly cried out. Instead of leaving, Misty put both of her palms on either side of Cordelia’s cheeks and rested her forehead against hers. Misty began speaking slowly, calculated, as if addressing a child. “It’s you, Cordelia. God. It’s always been you. Please, just kiss me.” Cordelia choked back a sob and pulled Misty in.

When their lips brushed, her body came alive as if before it had merely been a vessel for suffering. A collection of small fires ignited and burned across every inch of skin, pulsing when Misty’s fingertips traced the outline of her face. She would never be the same after this. Her life was now broken up into halves; not knowing what Misty’s lips tasted like and now, knowing that she’d never want to stop kissing them.

Misty’s breath hitched and she pushed herself into Cordelia’s lap again. She sat up slightly and clumsily brushed touches on every expanse of skin she could reach, like Cordelia was made of porcelain or fine china. Cordelia’s hands gripped her waist like they never wanted to let go. The younger witch broke contact first in order explore the taste of Cordelia’s neck, jaw, and temple. The softness in which she placed her kisses made Cordelia want to cry, moan, and kill for her, in that order. She whined and dug her fingertips harder into Misty’s waist, her lips already missing the contact. Cordelia had no idea how she had ended up here with Misty in her lap, but if it was going to turn out that this was all a dream, she decided she’d better make it a good one.

When Misty had enough of the barrier between her fingers and Cordelia’s skin, she shyly began lifting the bottom of her sleep shirt, her eyelashes fluttering over the swell of her cheeks as she gazed down at her. Cordelia wanted to kiss them.

Managing to wrench her eyes off Misty’s face, she shot a hand out to grasp her wrist, firmly yet gently. “We don’t have to do this now.” Then Misty’s mouth was back on hers and everything got a little hazy for a moment. She pulled back again and gasped out, “I mean it. We can wait.” Having grown tired of waiting, Misty reached around to unzip her own dress and pull it over her head, throwing it behind the bed with little care. Misty’s naked upper half was so beautiful it made Cordelia want to die. Again.

Misty smiled devilishly at her and she nearly fainted. “Delia, we _can_ wait. But I think we’ve waited long enough. Do you know how long I’ve wanted to feel you writhing underneath me?” She chuckled, “Probably the equivalent amount of time you’ve wanted the same of me.” Cordelia choked on her next breath. Pinching her eyes shut, she asked, “How did you know?”

“Oh, honey,” Misty sounded amused. “You’re not very subtle. I could see it all up in here.” She tapped Cordelia’s forehead. “I could see the gears shifting, but ya always think too much.” She scrunched her nose up and continued, “It’s cute but I got tired of waiting for you to say something.” Cordelia huffed out a laugh and shook her head. “I’m sorry. I should have said something sooner. I’ve been making myself suffer.” Suddenly, as if her brain finally caught up to her heart, she realized what she’d been denying herself all along.

“Yeah, you should have, because we could have been doing this way sooner.” She finally, blissfully lifted Cordelia’s shirt off her body and sat back to drink in the image of her half clad lover; a dehydrated animal discovering a new watering hole. She tapped Cordelia’s collarbone twice, as if to check that she was real. Satisfied in her findings, she traced her fingers down to a breast, where she so very gently teased a nipple between them. Cordelia’s chest tightened as Misty looked at her as if she was they were the last two people on earth. In the next moment a jolt of arousal quickly flooded her system when Misty timidly asked, “Can I have my mouth on you?” Cordelia made up her mind that everything existing outside of this room could crash and burn around them as long as they were left unharmed.

A groan slipped from between her lips as she nodded sharply and with as much enthusiasm she could muster. Misty’s bright smile at the confirmation made every piece of fine artwork and every sunset from now until the end of time a hideous backdrop compared to this absolute dream Cordelia was looking at. “That’s good, Cordelia. I was hoping you’d say so.”

She tugged Cordelia’s hips down so that she lay flat on the bed and paused for a moment, basking in the beautiful way Cordelia had tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, looking flushed and needy underneath her. As Misty slowly began crawling down Cordelia’s body, the older witch reached out and grasped her forearm to interrupt her descent.

“Misty,” Cordelia sighed out. “You need to know that I love you. I love you so intensely that it’s all I can think about. It’ll always be you, in every universe.” Misty bowed her head and began crying again, but this time due to the staggering weight of emotion that came from the confession.

She shook her head at Cordelia’s concerned look and replied, “I was wishin’ you’d say that. Never in my life have I ever felt like this for someone,” She laughed melancholically. “If only my mama could see me now. In love with the prettiest and most powerful witch on earth.” Cordelia smiled so radiantly at her that in the moment Misty could do nothing more than press another kiss atop her lips. Smiling into the kiss, she husked out, “Can I finally taste you?” Cordelia clutched Misty’s shoulder and released her grip slowly.

“ _Yes_.”

Emboldened once more, Misty made her way down Cordelia’s body with fewer interruptions and greater enthusiasm this time around. She carefully peeled off Cordelia’s pajama bottoms and ran her hands up and down her thighs several times before doing the same to her underwear. Now joyously naked, Misty dropped down to connect her mouth with the smooth, supple skin of the inside of Cordelia’s thighs. Her hair tickled Cordelia’s legs, who made a small whining noise that made Misty’s eyes glaze over. She teased more kisses between her thighs until she heard a pained, “ _please, Misty_ ” drop from Cordelia’s lips.

Deciding she was done making Cordelia wait, she grinned up at her and pushed two fingers through the wetness before sighing in contentment. Wasting no time after that, she finally, _finally_ , darted her tongue out to lick a slick line through Cordelia’s folds. Cordelia didn’t see stars. _No_ \- she saw entire galaxies burst into flames as her eyes flew shut, the imagery of Misty’s head of hair between her legs too much for her to simply gaze upon.

She was almost afraid she’d look down between her thighs and this entire situation would have merely been a figment of her imagination. She peeked one eye open and immediately cried out, realizing that Misty was in fact, real, at the same second she had suctioned her lips to Cordelia’s clit. Embarrassed at how needy and wet she already was, she gasped out and clutched helplessly at the bedsheets on either side of her body. Misty started humming in between the licking and sucking, the vibrations making Cordelia absolutely soaked.

Misty didn’t seem to mind the slippery wetness, especially not as she sucked Cordelia’s clit between her lips once more and slid her fingers inside so delicately that Cordelia nearly shattered right there. This time, she didn’t even try to stifle the moan that dropped from between her lips. Soft licks and gentle caresses pushed Cordelia closer and closer to the edge, drawing back wickedly when she began keening. Misty’s muffled laughter floated up to Cordelia’s ears and _normally_ it would have made her smile. This time, it only made her moan.

When she comes, it’s loud. Life changing. Earth shattering.

With Misty’s fingers rubbing inside her, tongue on her clit, and her other hand tugging a nipple roughly, Cordelia’s entire body exploded with a fire that rippled through her, leaving behind a thoroughly ruined mess. When the orgasm sweetly left her drowning on dry land, she lay there a new woman. Nothing had ever and would ever be as erotic as the sight of Misty Day lying between her legs; plumped lips and flushed cheeks, gazing up at her like she’d pulled the stars out of the sky and handed them to her one by one.

“Come up here,” Cordelia croaked. “Let me hold you.” Misty wiped her mouth against the inside of Cordelia’s thigh, licking it and painting a bruise with her teeth lightly before crawling back up her body. She pressed a hot kiss to the older witches’ jaw and slid her tongue into Cordelia’s mouth. Tasting herself on Misty’s lips, her confidence grew and she shifted them into a sitting position. Tampering with the waistband of Misty’s underwear, she stopped to ask herself if she had died in her sleep and this was heaven. _Did angels strip down naked in your bed and make soft noises that sounded like a symphony?_ She rubbed Misty through the fabric and inhaled sharply through her nose at the wetness that immediately soaked through to her fingertips.

_“Jesus Christ.”_

Pushing along like there was no time left in the world, she dipped her hand past the barrier and eased two fingers into Misty, like a nomad that had finally found their forever home.

A pause. Cordelia could hear her heart beating in her ears. The way her hand fit so neatly inside her made her cry out in awe. Unabashed, Misty began rolling her hips to ride Cordelia’s fingers.

Cordelia grew bold and began fucking her in earnest, pushing her fingers in harder and deeper, egged on by the noises Misty was making above her. Her thumb brushed lightly across Misty’s clit, softly, then harder when she made a groaning noise that shot right through Cordelia’s core. Her tongue traveled across Misty’s chest until it found its home at her breast. Licking a nipple once, she pulled back slightly to blow hot air across it, admiring the way it pebbled. Misty gripped the back of Cordelia’s neck to keep her there. _So she likes that. Noted._

Cordelia decided then she would do this for her every morning, every night, and any moment in between if Misty would let her. Suddenly needing to hear the noise Misty makes when she comes, Cordelia attached her mouth back to Misty’s  nipple and sucked it between her teeth this time, grinning when it caught Misty off guard and she almost slipped out of her grasp. Gripping her more forcefully, Cordelia’s thumb began brushing her clit steadily, holding onto her as she took in deep, staggering breaths.

Cordelia didn’t know what she did to deserve the noise Misty made when came all over her hand, biting her shoulder and shaking so forcefully that they both moved in time with the shuddering waves. Gasping sweetly in her ear, Misty clung to Cordelia like a sailor to a capsized boat.

Misty leaned her forehead to Cordelia’s shoulder and let out a shaky laugh. “Hm,” She slipped out of Cordelia’s clutch and grasped the hand that had been inside her, bringing it to her own mouth to clean them off. Bright eyes found the Supreme’s dark ones. “Why didn’t we do that sooner?” Cordelia was still stuck on the noises Misty had uttered and the erotic way she had sucked on her fingers. She shook her head slowly. “God knows I’m forever changed. You’ve ruined every past sexual experience for me.” Misty laughed, lively, as if it wasn’t nearly 5am. She ran her finger across Cordelia’s bottom lip before leaning in to kiss it. “Is it bad that makes me happy?”

“Not at all.”

Cordelia shifted so that she could pull the covers over the two of them. Underneath them, Misty looked like she’d been put on this earth to be here in her bed. For the rest of eternity.

She laced their fingers together and began talking. “You know, Misty, I’ll never be the same after you.” She shook her head, “I want to be selfish and keep you here with me. Forever. Let my girls run this place themselves.”

Misty grinned. “Didn’t you know? You have me. I’m yours. Forever and a day.”

Moments later, the way Misty pressed a soft kiss to her lips, whispered ‘I love you’, and settled down between her sheets before falling asleep made Cordelia’s chest ache again, now in all the best possible ways.

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah blah moonmotels on tumblr, yada yada yada. comments, kudos, etc etc are always welcome:) if y'all want a valentine's day fic u gotta come give me ideas because a bitch....is out of them. special thanks to my girl astrid ONCE again for catching my shitty mistakes. ur the realest.


End file.
